


Clothing Thefts

by Markov_Debris



Series: Special Treats [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Ianto has been working too hard and Jack has an unorthodox way of getting him to relax





	1. I've Stolen All Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on JackxIanto as two standalone stories. I have decided to make them a two-parter under the name clothing theft. The chapter titles are the original names of the two stories. I hope you enjoy them.

Ianto stepped out of the hotel bathroom in just a towel to find Jack fully dressed.  The previous night had been a lovely surprise, dinner and the night at the hotel for all the hard work he had been doing recently.

It felt so good to have the immortal’s undivided attention.  To make love to him and relax with him completely Torchwood free.

It was a little disappointing that that was the closest he was ever going to get to a holiday.  Still, that was one of the sacrifices he had made when joining Jack’s Torchwood.

Ianto crossed to the wardrobe but his suit wasn’t there.  He scanned the floor and there were none of his clothes from the previous night there to.

“Yeah, I’ve stolen all your clothes,” Jack said coming in close behind him to speak in his ear.

“You’ve done what?” Ianto demanded slowly.

“You’ve been working too hard, even Owen says you need a break so I’ve booked you in for the week.  I’ve taken you’re clothes so you have to stay here and relax.

“I’ve left you a laptop so that you can surf the net or use the DVD drive to watch DVD’s.  I’ve arranged for the Hotel staff to let you have some swimming trunks so that you can exercise while they make up your room and you can get anything you like from room service if you’re hungry,” Jack explained.

Ianto turned in Jack’s arms, his hand stroking down from Jack’s torso to cup his groin.  He began to rub the immortal’s cock and could feel it hardening.

“You know if you want me to relax you could stay with me, have some fun,” Ianto suggested feeling the immortal’s agreement beneath his hand.

Then Jack’s mobile rang.  He flashed Ianto a sad smile and said, “Alas duty calls.”

“What if you need me back at the Hub?” the Welshman asked as Jack moved away.

“Then I will get one of the hotel staff to bring you some clothes up so you can join us.  Don’t worry, we’ll be fine and you need to chill out,” Jack answered and with a gentle kiss was gone.

Ianto was fuming.  _How dare he do that?  How dare he steal all my clothes and leave me at the mercy of a group of strangers._

Half an hour after Jack left one of the Hotel Staff, Kelly, arrived with a pair of swimming trunks and a bathrobe to escort Ianto for his swim.  The Welshman quizzed her about his situation and it quickly became apparent that there was nothing he could do to change it.

Even if she was willing try to help him, it was more than her jobs worth.  Kelly though was clearly enjoying his circumstances.  He was pretty sure she didn’t need the three other people with them to watch him do laps.

When his swim was over it was lunchtime.  They took his order and escorted him back to his room.

Ianto took a shower and the bathrobe and swimwear was taken when lunch arrived.  He ate wrapped up in towels and went to the newly made bed afterwards to keep warm.

He decided to watch TV, just for a few minutes and woke up several hours later.  He was surprised and deliberately didn’t think of Owen’s warning about him working too hard and needing rest.

The Welshman decided that it was time to find out what the team was up to.  He used the laptop to log into Torchwood using his own back door.

The team’s current mission wasn’t dangerous; it was a large cleanup operation involving those spidery mice things that Jack hated.  He decided it would do them good to tidy them up without him for a change.

He attempted to do some work from the hotel but all of it involved being in the archives or sifting through the detail of hardcopy files.

Ianto then checked Tosh’s rift activity program.   While there was a lull now, there was more due tomorrow, with any luck they would need him and he wouldn’t be stuck here for the full five days.

Jack’s choice of DVD’s was bizarre.  Ianto picked a film he hadn’t seen before and watched it until he was hungry and ready to order dinner.

Three films later he went to bed, missing the fact that Jack had not returned to him.

The next day was the same.  The hotel staff were a mixture of sympathetic and mischievous, particularly Kelly who seemed to be taking a very keen interest in him and they talked while he swam.

The problem was that none of the remaining DVD’s Jack had left him with were really very good and there was only so much internetting and checking up on the Torchwood team he could so between swimming, snoozing and eating.

The other problem was that being naked all the time meant Ianto’s thoughts often turned to sex.  It didn’t take long between thinking of sex and missing Jack like a physical ache.

His mind kept wandering to fantasies, things he would love to be doing with Jack, things he had never even considered before, but he was now he was stuck in a hotel room away from his lover with no clothes.

That evening when he spoke to Kelly on the phone to order his evening meal he asked, “I know you aren’t allowed to get me any clothes but what about other things?”

“What do you want?” she asked as though anything was available.

“Well a few Agatha Christie’s would be nice, preferably Poirot?” Ianto asked testing the waters.

“Not a problem I will get them bring them up with your meal and charge them to the room account.  Anything else?”

“Well,” Ianto stopped not he couldn’t.

“Go on what is it?” she coaxed.

“Well...  Listen if your boyfriend dumped you in a hotel and took all your clothes and didn’t return to you for over a day and you felt angry and horny and wanted revenge what would you want?” Ianto asked her; frustrated that he couldn’t just get what he wanted himself, then embarrassed that he had actually said that.

There was a heavy silence for a moment into which Ianto finally said.

“Never mind,” and hung up.

The books did arrive with dinner and he read them in the evening until he was tired enough for sleep.  He felt foolish in making his second request to Kelly.

The next day he felt even worse when she wasn’t the one escorting him for his swim.  He floated and moved half heartedly as he missed having her to talk to, even after so short an acquaintance, and didn’t want to make a new friend of the young man she had sent in her place.

Ianto was in for a surprise when he returned to his room.  There on his newly made bed was a bag inside which was exactly what he needed.

They were inspirational, he knew exactly what he wanted to do and knew exactly what was missing, apart from Jack.  When Ianto ordered his lunch he spoke to Kelly again to thank her and ask her if she wouldn’t mind obtaining the latest in digital cameras with remote.

Ianto then went onto the internet and ordered for her some flowers as a thank you.  The camera came with his delayed lunch and Kelly thanked him for the bouquet with a beaming smile.

Before dinner he checked how things were going with the team.  They were beginning to wind down and do their reports.

Ianto set his digital camera into position and turned it on.

“Jack, I’m recording this because I want to turn you on and because you’ve left me wanting you for the past three days.  This is my revenge Jack at its sweetest.

“Now I’m not sure you are aware but the laptop you left me has a webcam and microphone.  I’m about to activate one of my special programs and it will alert you to the secure feed coming from the webcam.

“From the angle you are looking at you can see everything but the webcam is going to be focused only on my face.  That is were Michael comes in,” Ianto said holding up the butt plug that Kelly had bought him.

“I know a little juvenile naming a butt plug, but if you switch on the feed and see me calling out to a Michael I’m going to send you into a jealous rage, and you’ll be here in less than twenty minutes.

“See you soon.”

Ianto turned from the digital camera and activated the program he’d written.  He then positioned himself on the bed and slicked up two fingers.

He began to probe himself allowing the camera to see everything.  Every now and then he would stroke his shaft but mostly he concentrated on opening himself.

He was facing the camera and focused on what he was going.  He was only half aware of when Jack checked the feed from the Webcam and called out for Michael.

That was the only time he mentioned the name.  Ianto wanted this film to be for Jack, so he just made all the right noises and touches once he was open enough to receive the butt plug.

He barely had the plug inserted and moved it in and out a few times, when he heard angry footsteps leading up to his room.  He leapt to his feet as Jack unlocked the door, his face like thunder.

As soon as he entered Ianto rammed into Jack shutting the door with the immortal’s back and began kissing him fiercely.  He pressed himself into Jack’s body and felt him hardening through his trousers.

Jack pushed him back roughly towards the bed and threw him face down.  He stopped suddenly as he could see the butt plug protruding from Ianto’s arse.

“I see you’ve met Michael,” Ianto said casually.

Jack growled and pulled the butt plug free with violence.  In seconds Ianto heard the immortal unzip and felt him thrust his cock inside.

“Yes,” the Welshman crowed with delight.

The immortal was angry and his thrusts hard and erratic and Ianto loved every one of them.  Jack’s hand roughly grabbed his cock and began to stroke with the same possessiveness.

Jack barely noticed that Ianto matched his rhythm perfectly.  That they came together with the Welshman screaming the immortal’s name in ecstasy.

He just suddenly realised what he’d done.  Felt remorse at how rough he’d been when Jack’d been planning a tender gentle reunion.

“Ianto I’m sorry,” Jack said as he pulled away from him.

“Too right you should be sorry,” the Welshman countered angrily.  “Three days I’ve been stuck here, the butt of hotel staff’s jokes and as randy as when you left.  And what was with that DVD collection.  Couldn’t you have gotten some books or at least some James Bond.

“Now get your clothes off and apologise properly,” Ianto ordered sliding back on the bed.

Jack suddenly realised he’d been manipulated.  He felt angry and turned on at the same time.  He hastily stripped and crawled on the bed towards the Welshman.

“You’re mine,” he growled.

Ianto looked down at himself and replied “I don’t see you’re mark of ownership anywhere.”

With a growl Jack bent his head towards Ianto’s neck.  He sucked at the skin until a beautiful love bite bloomed.

Front and back he marked Ianto’s pale skin, claimed every area he desired.  He worked inside and out to remind the Welshman that nothing could pleasure his cock, or belonged up his arse, except Jack.

Ianto loved every second.  Feeling Jack’s frustration and anger mirroring his own made the pleasure greater.

When they were both exhausted Jack held Ianto possessively in his arms as they both fell asleep.

 

The next morning Captain Jack Harkness woke from erotic dream to sexual reality.  He was tied by his belt to the headboard, Ianto’s mouth was on his cock and his fingers were working up his arse.

There was a wicked grin on Ianto’s face when he removed his fingers and produced the butt plug that had angered Jack the night before.  It was pushed slowly inside him and worked in and out, touching the immortal’s prostate.

Jack came and Ianto milked him greedily.  He didn’t notice that the plug wasn’t removed and that a cock ring was slid into place.

He raided Ianto’s mouth for every taste of himself as they kissed and only when the Welshman pull back did the immortal realised his lover was fully dressed, in Jack’s clothes.

Ianto grinned wickedly and went to the digital camera that Jack noticed for the first time.  He did something to it and turned to face him.

“I’m off out,” Ianto said putting Jack’s greatcoat on.  “Don’t worry I’ll be back a couple of hours before checking out time.

“Kelly will be along soon with your trunks so that you can go for a swim.  You don’t need Michael and his friend to keep you company while you swim but I want you ready at any other time.

“Don’t worry I’ll bring your coat back,” Ianto said with a swift kiss and a smile and then he was gone.

“Jack,” the sound of Ianto’s voice coming from the TV drew Jack’s attention and he realised that this was something the Welshman had recorded on the digital camera.

“I’m recording this because I want to turn you on and because you’ve left me wanting you for the past three days.  This is my revenge Jack at its sweetest.”

 

 

Fin.


	2. I've brought back Your Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after leaving Jack naked in the hotel room, it's time for Ianto to return and complete his revenge.

Captain Jack Harkness felt nervous and excited.  It was two hours before checking out time and he was waiting for Ianto’s return.

Ianto Jones had been right about getting his revenge.  It turned him on and had left him horny since yesterday morning, which was really inconvenient when he had to go for a swim.

Not content with leaving a tape of his display that got Jack all fired up, which continued with their rough sex, the Welshman decided to hack into the laptop and play some of their other homemade sex videos on its screen.

The staff, particularly the infamous Kelly, were enjoying witnessing Ianto’s revenge.  He knew if he asked they would have gotten him some clothes, but Jack didn’t want to ask, he wanted Ianto to get his payback.

So here he was, secured again to the bed by his belt, naked, with a butt plug up his arse and a cock ring securing a very hard penis.  The only thing missing was a beautiful Welshman who was now ten minutes late.

Ianto unlocked the door and stepped in wearing his best suit, the one Jack couldn’t resist feeling him up when he wore it or just plain staring at until he could strip it from the Welshman’s shoulders.

He was carrying Jack’s coat on his arm and a bag.  The bag was one of these bags for life and didn’t look big enough to be carrying any clothes.

“I brought your coat back,” Ianto said placing it carefully over a chair.

The Welshman walked over to Jack admiring the view.  He held up a hand, it he was holding a blue dog collar with red stones and a fob with Jack’s name on it.

Ianto wanted Jack to be submissive, to bend to his will.  He wanted to come so badly that he nodded and twisted his neck to give the Welshman access.

Once the collar was in place Ianto kissed him and petted him like a good boy.  He sat by Jack’s side and pulled a box from the bag.

Inside there was some fruit.  Jack realised that he had left Ianto alone in this hotel room for too long, revenge was going to be a slow sexual ecstasy.

Ianto took one of the strawberries and stroked it gently along Jack’s hot cock.  The coolness of the fruit made him moan.

The strawberry was then bitten in half by Ianto and the second half popped into Jack’s mouth.  His saltiness mixed with the strawberry juice and Jack knew that his lover was going to try and sexually tease him to death.

He was certain of that when Ianto poured fresh cream and chocolate sauce over his member making him yelp.  The Welshman beamed at his reaction.

Ianto kept on sliding fruit over his cock allowing it to collect cream, chocolate sauce and pre-come.  Strawberries, grapes, mangoes, raspberries and blackberries the Welshman divided them fifty-fifty between himself and Jack.

Once the fruit had gone Ianto silently began to lick Jack’s cock clean.  The immortal was thrusting uncontrollably towards that tongue and later that wicked mouth.

He didn’t was no longer coherent by the time Ianto released the cock ring.  Jack came hard into the Welshman’s eager mouth and for a moment he blacked out.

When he was aware again he had been released from his belt.  Ianto bend down and kissed him mimicking his actions when he left a few days ago.

“Go and take a shower, put your plug back in afterwards,” Ianto ordered.

Shakily he got to his feet and obeyed.  When he emerged there was still no evidence that Ianto had brought him anything to wear.

No, actually there was a pair of his boots with socks that Ianto had left for him, and his greatcoat.  Jack silently put them on as the Welshman indicated feeling a slight thrill, he was going to be walking out of here wearing nothing underneath, easy access for fun.

He didn’t button up all the way to the top.  He left the coat slightly open so that the dog collar was on display, he wanted everyone to see now that he was Ianto’s.  The Welshman however did up the remaining buttons, covering the collar.

“For my eyes only,” he explained.

Ianto picked up the laptop and bag and with all their things in and led Jack down to the foyer.  They checked out and the Welshman made sure that the staff got a generous tip.

He ordered Jack into the passenger seat which was good and the butt plug was distracting.  Ianto stored the laptop then gave Jack the bag when he got in and silently pulled away.

They drove for what seemed like hours until they were out of Cardiff and into the hills.  Jack glanced at Ianto nervously but he looked fully confident that he knew where he was going.

It was starting to get dark when Ianto pulled off the road in the middle of nowhere and turned to Jack.  He plucked a PDA and the camera from the bag Jack was carrying.

“You know it took me hours to find this place, somewhere fairly nearby that was out of prying eyes from both people and CCTV.  Excellent, no life signs, I like to do my dogging in complete privacy.”

Jack barely registered Ianto’s words before the Welshman turned on the stereo and headlights and got out the car.  The immortal followed before he was ordered to lean against the hood and given the camera to hold steady.

Ianto walked a little away from him so that he was spotlighted by the SUV headlights and Cardiff shone behind him like a back drop.  It was a warm night and the Welshman grinned as he carefully undid the buttons of his jacket and let it slip to the floor.

Jack’s draw dropped as he realised that Ianto was slowly undoing his tie.  Spellbound he watched him ease the buttons of his shirt out.

He caught a fleeting glimpse of the love bites he had marked Ianto’s skin with two nights ago before the Welshman turned.  Tortuously the shirt slid from the young man’s back revealing Jack’s initial, his true initials, dark against the pale skin.

The immortal would have felt ashamed of his actions the other night, for branding his beautiful Welshman, if Ianto wasn’t flashing them proudly, like a woman displaying the jewellery her lover had given her.

Unconsciously Jack’s hand slid to the buttons of his coat revealing his own standing ovation.  He exposed his skin to the night air, but a flash of Ianto’s eyes warned him not to touch, not to remove the coat.

The Welshman had no socks on as he removed his shoes and no underwear beneath his trousers.  He did though have lube and turned his back again so that Jack could watch him opening himself.

You might think that after a day watching porn that featured Ianto, Jack might have become a little bored.  You would be wrong as, to Jack, the porn was merely foreplay to this the main, totally erotic, event.

Suddenly a moan escaped his lips.  Ianto turned to him, his eyes blown with lust.  Obviously he’d been waiting for Jack to weaken.

The Welshman stalked towards him and Jack had seconds to decide, to scramble onto the hood of the SUV.  He put the camera on the bonnet and remembered as he sat back down that he was wearing a butt plug.

Too late, Ianto had climbed up on the hood after him and his knees rested either side of the immortal’s legs, inside his coat, pinning him in place.  The Welshman lowered himself onto Jack’s cock eliciting another moan.

Every time Ianto moved down the butt plug pressed deeper into Jack touching his prostate.  He was thrusting himself, wild erratic and with no control as the Welshman kissed his lips, neck and shoulders.

He was completely lost as he came, forgetting that he was meant to be the submissive one, that he was meant to wait for Ianto’s order.

The Welshman though didn’t seem too disappointed, despite the hard cock he retained.  He leaned over Jack to reach the camera and move it to a new angle.

He got off of Jack and ordered him off of the car.  The immortal noticed dents he had left in the bonnet as he was turned to face it and vowed to keep them there as long as possible.

Suddenly there was cold wind against his skin as his coat was lifted, the butt plug slipped from is arse and a gorgeous hot cock was replaced it.  Ianto drove hard into him and Jack regretted the fact that he was so recently spent because he wished to come again for his lover.

Ianto had a steady but powerful rhythm.  Every thrust touched Jack’s prostate and he felt over pleasured and alive.

After he came hard a few minutes later, Ianto rested his head against Jack’s back before pulling out.  The immortal didn’t care about the game he turned and wrapped his coat around the Welshman, pulling him close and kissed him.

He hoped to convey how wonderful he felt.  How special Ianto’s revenge was to him.  Jack wished he could spend the next hour sharing body heat and telling the Welshman with his lips how fabulous he was.

The air around them was cooling and Ianto wasn’t wearing anything on his feet.  He shivered pulled away and looked at Jack fondly.

“Do your buttons up and collect my clothes,” he ordered.

Jack did as he was told and found Ianto sitting in the driver’s seat wearing his long winter coat.  He was holding the camera in his hands.

The immortal had the Welshman’s shoes.  He knelt at his lover’s feet and massaged warmth back into them.  Ianto handed him some socks and Jack slipped then and the shoes on.

He got back into the SUV and it seemed to him the drive back to Ianto’s house was shorter than the drive there.  As soon as he entered the house Jack was naked before the Welshman had finished locking the door behind them.

“Run a bath,” Ianto ordered and Jack headed immediately from the bedroom to the bathroom.

They shared a bath and drank whisky before heading to the bedroom.  They kissed, touched, slept a little, ate, showered, made love and didn’t bother getting dressed until Tosh called them back to work two days later.

 

Fin.


End file.
